


How To Edit Your Kinkmeme Prompt

by MDZSkinkmeme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advice, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDZSkinkmeme/pseuds/MDZSkinkmeme
Summary: A brief tutorial.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2021 Q1





	How To Edit Your Kinkmeme Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Hello, I would like, if you could a story (Long or short, I leave it to the author's discretion)
> 
> where the plot was like this:
> 
> Lan Wangji had heard rumors about a possible attack on the funeral riot where Wei Ying and the clan Wen were hiding, so he decided to absent himself from his sect for a few months to protect his great love and adopted son.
> 
> Arriving at the place only por "visit", he was in charge of helping with the arduous tasks of harvesting some fruits and vegetables, to be able to stay in the place, he also made sure that his possible new family (including all the Wen) had the necessary meals .
> 
> A-Yuan at a dinner asked Wei Ying "Why is Baba so thin?"
> 
> The Wen's grandmother made a comment at the time "This child needs more meat on the bones, although this is a skinny he has quite a bit of strength to tell the truth"
> 
> Wei Ying smiled and addressed her little A-Yuan saying "Oh… A-Yuan you're right, your father is very thin, but it's from eating a tasteless and bitter soup"
> 
> wei ying frowned and stuck out his tongue slightly, making a disgusted expression at the memory of the soup, then he approached his little one and whispered
> 
> "What if? We help Lan Zhan to be healthier and eat better."
> 
> \- yes
> 
> answered the little A-Yuan, before the other people proposal
> 
> Although Wei Wuxian had never admitted it, he was worried about the other's thin appearance, in Yunmeg Jiang everyone was stocky or slightly chubby, to be healthier and have more resistance when cultivating, it was true Lan Zhan was a strong man But a little more meat on his scrawny body wouldn't hurt.
> 
> And that's how a planning began between Wei Wuxian and little A-Yuan, to pamper Lan Wangji and make him look more "healthy"
> 
> Although his plan may go a bit overboard, since there are two who take care of him, but above all, because Lan Wangji is not able to refuse any request, or anything that his new family give him.
> 
> Thanks in advance.

Hi there! You keep reposting the same prompt. Instead, please EDIT the original prompt.

First, go to the [kink meme collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_21Q1/).

Next, click on "My Prompts."  


Then, click on "Edit Sign-Up."  


Now you can change the original prompt you posted, instead of posting it again with small changes.

Prompts are closed for editing on Friday & Saturday EST, so that the mod team can review them and catch up, but at any other time you can edit your prompts.

Thank you!


End file.
